


so we go from year to year

by dytabytes



Category: Cage (Comics), Iron Fist (comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power Man and Iron Fist's take-out ritual</p>
            </blockquote>





	so we go from year to year

When they get in, Danny's tired, so Luke orders the food.

While he dials, Danny leans on the counter, flipping a pen over and around his fingers just because he can. He's so worn out from all the action that he doesn't even notice that his other hand is resting on Luke's thigh until Luke starts rattling off their address. It would be weird for him to slide away at that point, so Danny just leaves things as they are.

Absently, Luke covers Danny's hand with his own. They stay like that, comfortably silent, until he hangs up the phone.


End file.
